


happy birthday patt

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit, Human AU, Kid!Patton, Kid!Roman, Teen!Virgil, ethan sanders, happy birthday patt!, kid!Remus, teen!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: they all sang happy birthday, and then pat blew out all the candles at once.“What did you wish for hun?”“Dadddddd i can't tell you! Then it won't come true!”He wished things would always be like this,~*warnings*~ food, lighter, lit candles,
Relationships: roman thought you got lost in Narnia”, “Oh here's the birthday boy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	happy birthday patt

**Author's Note:**

> pattons birthday! i was originally ganna make it canon universe but then i made it into angst... so human au! and dadceit!

Patton awakes from his unconscious state and gently rubs his eyes, he looks around his room sleepily, his eyes land on the puppy calendar his dad got him, 

The realization that's its his birthday makes him smile as he quickly gets out of bed, and tries to not trip on the carpet as he gets dressed

He opens his door and wanders down the hallway, humming a Disney song, 

He can hear his dad carefully trying to maneuver around his two younger brothers as he makes breakfast,   
His smile grows as he reaches the kitchen

His dad turns to him with a smirk “Oh here's the birthday boy, roman thought you got lost in Narnia” he laughed

Patton chuckled and looked at his two 7-year-old brothers debating what unicorns would look like in person

Patton caught roman and Remus's attention as he heard a loud gasp

“Patt! Patt! Guess what! I got you a gift!” roman exclaimed bouncing on the balls of his feet

Remus immediately nudged roman out of the way “I did too! I got you a better gift then he did!”

Roman and Remus argued a bit but Patton just beamed at them, he heard a small chuckle from his dad,

“They’ve been fighting for your gift’s honor all day,” Ethan chuckled

Patton giggled as he tousled the twins hair, “sounds like them, my little knights,”

Roman and Remus protested as Patton just sighed lovingly,

*********

After dinner it was cake time

Patton distantly heard his dad ask one of his older brothers to turn off the light, Patton just sat there, trying to watch his dad and his older brother Logan light the ten candles on the cake without getting up

“Why won't the lighter turn on? It broken?” Ethan asked his oldest son

Logan just gave an unreadable look at his dad “its…just... child proofed,” he sighed and opened it

Ethan paused before sighing dramatically as he took the lighter “I guess the universe has spoken, I am too immature to be a adult” he laughed

Patton heard his second oldest brother Virgil pipe up about agreeing with the universe and he heard a rare laugh from Logan

He smiled, after a couple minutes everyone besides Ethan sat down and roman raced Remus to turn off the lights, and then Ethan approached holding the cake, he carefully sat in front of Patton and they all sang happy birthday, and then pat blew out all the candles at once.

_“What did you wish for hun?”_

_“Dadddddd i can't tell you! Then it won't come true!”_

**_He wished things would always be like this,_ **


End file.
